


Forgiven

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Fluff, Humor, bird tries to be cute after 3 glasses of wine, colliding in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: They are wet, and they laughing.





	

Running through the courtyard of Skyhold in a torrential downpour had not been on Solas itinerary for that afternoon, nor was colliding blindly into Lavellan. Especially not after their heated disagreement a few hours prior that had ended in her storming out of the rotunda. 

But fate seemed hellbent on drawing them together rather unceremoniously as he left the infirmary after volunteering to heal some of the recently wounded to blow off some of his residual frustration. He had kept his head ducked down exiting the tent, eyes glued to the ground to avoid stepping in massive puddles, not even thinking of the possibility someone else might be doing the same coming in the opposite direction.

The collide itself did not hurt, it was the ungraceful slipping on the wet ground and toppling over one another happened after–limbs becoming entangled, elbows connecting with cheek bones, and feet kicking rib cages as the mud welcomed their faces into the damp earth–that hurt the most.

The scramble to get up was no better, if not even worse than the fall. She flailed about and latched onto his sweater, yanking it off his shoulder and smearing mud all over his exposed skin. He slipped, taking a knee deep in a pile of mud and grabbing onto her thigh. They both wound up on top of each other again, despite their best efforts to separate themselves. 

The second attempt to stand failed just as horribly as the first, with Solas landing flat on his back and Lavellan falling right across his stomach after she tried to step over him in her haste to get away. 

They were a mess. 

Finally, they managed to stand, still leaning on each other in the middle of the courtyard, completely drenched and covered in mud. Taking her hand, he (carefully) guided her across the the slippery yard and through the far archway that led into a secluded hall. 

He didn’t know who laughed first. 

It only took a few moments of stunned silence, sizing each other up before they completely lost it.

Suddenly the small corridor was filled with their mirth. His sides were aching, and his breath caught in his throat. Lavellan’s head slumped against his chest and he felt her shoulders heave with each ragged intake of air she took, the rumble of her cackle vibrating through his sweater into his chest. Tears began to well to well at the edges of his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, he stole a glance. She looked ridiculous, her hair plastered in dark dirt and her face entirely masked in filth. He could not imagine he looked any better. Wiping his face off on the underside of his sweater after she stepped away, he tried to right himself. And she the same, trying to hide her amusement behind a grimace while pushing back the dirty locks of her hair. She brushed her hands off on her already soiled pants trying to catch her breath and avoiding his eyes. 

In that brief second, that fleeting moment of vulnerability in that aversion, his heart skipped a beat. He reached for her, and she willingly looked up, his now clean hands made contact with her face, He wiped away the mud that had gathered on her chin and lower lip, leaning in ever so slightly. 

She lifted her mouth to his in response, pressing her lips against his. It was soft, and tender, lingering. When she pulled back, he followed her forward, chasing after her kiss. Her nose caressed his cheek before he felt her mouth twist into a smile. He trailed two light kisses against her chin before offering a smile in return. 

“Forgiven?”

“Forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay unedited flashfiction for the dwc!


End file.
